Red Moon
by WritingAvox
Summary: A sequel to Daybreak. Renesmee's life is never to be easy, strange things happen near Forks. She needs to continue with her life after she says goodbye to someone she loves. Enemies are always lurking around.


**Hello guys sorry for the delay, my sister has been busy and I begged her to continue this and she agreed so here you go.**

**If this is the first time you are reading my Renesmee's fic, I encourage you to the first one but I warn you, is not very well written, has a lot of mistakes but what matters is the story itself.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

_Author's note: I'm so sorry guys, I hope you like it, my sister convinced me and we've forgotten which the password was. If I have grammar errors forgive me, I try my best._

PREFACE

Love is the most silent decease, wounds and roots deep within you and by the time that you finally realize, you're so terribly sick there's no turning back. -Me.

**CHAPTER ONE; SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY **

**FIRST PERSON PAST TENSE (RENESMEE CULLEN)**

Life in Forks had been miraculously peaceful this past year not that I asked for what I lived last year, of course.

_Who in their sane mind would ask for that?_

Now, I sat in Rosalie's bathroom with my eyes riveted to the antique, silver dress that Alice was showing me.

"I don't think so," I said, wrinkling my nose with pretended ill disgust.

For Alice Cullen a no and a yes had an equal meaning, so she just pretended I said yes and breezed out of the room.

"Where-?" I couldn't even finished the sentence when she was cutting me off.

Damn her farsighted ability.

"To the laundry store, it needs to be washed and ironed,"

Ah yes, it was "_Vintage_" was just another fancy way to say "_Old_."

When I asked her "Which year did you bought it?"

"Sometime between the 20's and the 30's, is pretty isn't it?" "Yeah," I had lied terribly.

I just wanted something not too expensive and simple, told that to Alice but she found this one, I reached the conclusion that probably she obtained good memories while she wore it otherwise I didn't know why she was so decided with my wearing it.

I sighed deeply and stood up wondering idly if at least, for once in my life, I had at least a little say in anything regard my own celebrations.

But I knew Alice would never allowed me such hard decisions to take care of.

I walked alone through the lone hallways of the house as I brushed my fingers lightly over the carefully crafted patterns of the wall's surfaces.

I directed myself downstairs, avoiding to be seen by my family and denying myself the benefit of breathing, majorly because the suffocating scent of roses and lilies was thick in the air.

It had been that way since Monday, when they arrived from a small country in Europe I couldn't even pronounce correctly.

Why was all the fuss about? My sixteenth birthday.

Emmett, Jasper and father went hunting, mother, Esme and Rosalie as well.

Carlisle was working in a nearby town, this happened years ago, when I was very little, father said people would ask why he looked 25 when he was supposed to be late 30's, we didn't wander around the town anymore not if was not necessary but they were still young so it wasn't the big deal.

I was alone but it didn't matter, I could almost feel him near me.

My skin suddenly was hyperaware of his presence, heart pounding hard against my chest, my breathing rapid and coming out in pants.

I went outside, walking directly to our treehouse without faltering a step, completely certain of where I was going.

I hadn't had the opportunity of seeing him four days ago, the packs needed to go raiding in a 100 mile radius, something had happened to one of the Cherokee tribes and they needed protection, which Jacob and the guys didn't doubt in offer at once.

It made me nervous, being alone in the woods without him, I still could feel someone following me but it was probably old feelings, the ones that never leave you once you had felt them.

It was never easy seeing him go but I needed to learn, I didn't want to become clingy, needful, who likes that?

But I guess it was only the worrisome idea of him being in danger that had me biting my nails.

**FIRST PERSON PAST TENSE (JACOB BLACK)**

I hauled loudly for the guys to hear me, they were sniffling nearby, looking for any helpful clues that may've help us to find what was killing the Cherokee kids, three this week, three the pasted one but I wasn't letting it happen again, there were only a few kids left and the mothers of the deceased were heartbroken.

Their tears stirred something in me and I didn't like the feeling, because I knew what it felt to lose a mother but a kid? A tiny, little kid being killed for god knows what purpose was just an act of a monster.

A soulless creature whom wasn't thinking in the repercussions of their acts.

By all means, this meant dead by the claws of the wolves.

I would be lying if I didn't say it excited as well as mortified me to kill someone, afterwards the thrill vanished and you were left with a tremendous sensation of guilt that was unbearable.

I knew this well, but it went away when I thought of how many lives it could have taken if being alive.

_Jake, do you think we're going to find whoever is killing the kids? _Asked Loyd, as he appeared from behind the bushes.

_I hope so, we must, I don't want more kids' blood spilled in Cherokee lands,_ I said, we knew what was happening, mothers were going to kill themselves.

_I feel terrible guys, one of the kids had a twin brother, he can't stop crying,_ That was Seth, coming from behind me.

_We need to focus, if you were the killer where would you be hiding?_ Asked Sam, his eyes scanning the forest at our surroundings.

_Somewhere were nobody suspected, not busy and uncrowded,_ I said, then thought about it.

_The caverns!_ said Paul, and we took off.

I zigzagged as I ran, avowing to knock myself off with the tree trunks, it happened once, never happening again.

I could feel the dirt underneath my paws, my breathing warm against the cold air provoking a cloud of steam to blur my vision constantly.

_Where's Leah? _Asked Loyd, the undertone of desperation was evident in his voice.

I suddenly panicked, I hadn't seen her for a while now and she said she was going to prowl around looking for clues for as everyone else.

_Leah?_ Embry asked.

_Leah? _Paul said.

_Leah?! _Seth shouteddesperately in his mind for her to hear.

_Guys! I-I- He I've got him! _Leah screamed, now I could feel her, she was up in the north, far away from our reach.

Loyd's thoughts were turning paranoid, but I understood him, when you're imprinted you are lost.

We hurried over and saw the wounded man, running to the cliff.

The metallic scent of blood was thick in the air, Loyd hauled and went straightly to her when I turned, Seth had jumped already and was falling to the rocks.

_Seth! There's rock underneath! _I warned him, but I knew it was too late.

Without thinking, I threw myself after him, and pushed him out of harm, I tried to move out of the way but I landed directly to the rocks, in my mind's eye, I could only picture the prettiest brown chocolate eyes….

**FIRST PERSON PAST TENSE (RENESMEE CULLEN)**

I was worried, my lip was sore from my biting it constantly over the last couple of hours.

I glanced at my designer wrist clock again and again.

_4:55_

_5:35_

_6:13_

_6:45_

_7:13_

_7:59_

By the time the clock said _8:00_ I was running down to the reservation, I knew something was wrong, it seemed my legs forgot how to be clumsy because in a blink of an eye my eyes settled in the compound of red wooden houses.

I was running to Jacob's house but saw a crowd, outside the healer's teepee, someone's cries resonated in the background.

Not someone's…Jacob's.

The blood rained from my face, the heath in me froze at once when I heard him complaining in pain.

I pushed and struggled to make my way to him and as if he could feel me he began calling my name, like a prayer, a litany a chant, a talisman that helped him to cling to me.

"Jacob!" I screamed for him to hear.

"Renesmee!" He called back, his voice weakened, not his usual velvety, husky tone.

"Jacob!"

I was suddenly stopped by the guys, Leah wasn't there.

"You can't get inside the teepee, nobody can, only the healers," said Embry, his eyes avoiding mine.

"Why ever not?" I demanded angrily, rage boiling in my veins.

"Because you don't want to see what's in there." Said Loyd, his hands spilled with dried blood.

My heart almost stopped at the sight.

**_M_**y hands were clenched in fists at my sides, I didn't look at anybody as I made my way to the teepee.

"Girls you are not allowed to enter here," said a woman, her dark, brown skin was coated with a fine layer of sweat.

"Why do you say so?"

"I can see you're the vampire girl, that is the guilty one for bringing the pale faces vampires that killed half our tribe,"

I couldn't say no to that, it was in some way the truth, but I wasn't the guilty one for his acts, was I?

"But I love him," that was my excuse, which seemed poor to the brown skinned woman glaring with piercing black eyes at me.

She sighed heavily, stared back at the other healers with resigned, they seemed to despite me even when they didn't even know me.

I skirted the pale velvet curtains of the teepee and went inside.

All the air left me in rush, my legs weakened and I almost fell if it weren't for Seth, whom was there with Sam, Leah and Jacob were at death's verge.

"What happened to them?" I blurted out once I could breathe.

"A crazy sect was killing Cherokee kids, they hurt Leah, Seth tried to pursuit the last and jumped down the cliffs, there were rocks so Jacob jumped blindingly and threw Seth aside and he was the one that got hurt." said Sam, looking oddly upset, I've never seen him like this.

I knelt besides Jacob, I didn't dare to touch him, he seemed so fragile not his usual though as rock self.

"Renesmee," He whispered, lost in his dreams.

"I am here, I'm not going to leave you," I said soothingly as I brushed my finger down his outstretched palm.

"He's unconscious, has been calling your name since we brought him here,"

My heart warmed when I realized I was his talisman even in his dreams.

"Is Leah going to be alright?"

Loyd nodded, his eyes glued to her fragile figure laying colorless in one of the furred mattresses.

"I didn't know, it's all my fault," said Seth from the corner, a flask with a steamy beverage clasped tightly between his fingers.

"You didn't know, it's not your fault," I said, sitting down next to him.

I hesitated before hugging him, knowing it would mean different things for him, but reached the conclusion he needed the comfort of human solace.

We stayed like that until we fell asleep.

I woke up to a cry out.

Jacob had woken up seconds before me, but the way he was writhing in pain made me ran out of the teepee for help.

I found one of the glaring woman's and half dragged half carried her to Jacob.

They were only giving them herbal concoctions and putting plants in their wounds.

The agony in Jacob's and Leah's faces made me feel it as well.

I did the only thing I could.

Run to Carlisle.

By the time I got home, they were more than ready to lecture me and castigate me but when I told them what had happened they understood.

Carlisle carried me in his back, all he needed in my hands.

Five seconds he had injected painkiller directly in their veins, they were profoundly asleep.

"Thank you, Doctor," said Loyd, gratitude emanated from him, I knew he was never going to forget this.

"Carlisle it's my name, doctor my profession," Carlisle said with his trademark, musically soothing voice.

"Carlisle, thank you."

"I would like to take them home, they would be better under your guard," I said but the healers glared at me.

"I would suggest the same, they need the medicines and I got them at my place,"

"Hello sleepyhead," I said as I kissed Jacob's forehead.

He frowned. "Who are you?"

My eyes widened, he didn't remembered me?

"Gotcha," he said chuckling.

I refrained myself from swatting his shoulder, I kiss him instead.

"I was worried to death, you wouldn't wake up,"

Jacob closed his eyes, grimacing as he moved closer to me.

"I fought the sedatives but I couldn't wake up, my head is killing me,"

"I'll call Carlisle,"

He shook his head rapidly. "I'll take the pain, don't want to be asleep again,"

"Billy came this morning, in fact he just left,"

Jacob healed quickly, and the pack left to raid the Cherokee tribe at the north, which was being attacked again by a strange sect.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

My birthday was near, and the preparations stilled full steam ahead, I had plans to go to the Billy's house, Rachel and Rebecca were coming it was kind of a family reunion.

I went downstairs, Rosalie was and Emmett were sitting in the living room, watching a game of some sort.

Alice and Jasper went to Seattle to buy something she needed for the party, Esme and Carlisle went to hunt mountain lions as yet another honey moon.

It was early so I went upstairs to Carlie's library and took a book, read a couple of pages and noted absently a white, leather chase long in the corner.

I walked downstairs but Rosalie and Emmett were gone probably to their home…

I saw him through the window walls.

I opened the door and stood in my toes to kiss him but at the last minute, he turned his head for me to hiss his cheek.

It felt like a blow to the ribs, but I smiled anyway.

His smile seemed forced, not genuine, not my Jacob's smile.

"We should go, it's late," He said, his tone clipped, a neutral voice.

He drove in silence, the only voice I heard was Adam Levine's, not Jacob's.

When he finally made it to the reservation, Billy was smiling radiantly for some reason.

When he saw us closely his reaction changed, Rachel and Rebecca hugged me, we talked and gossiped as we usually did.

Jacob sat next to me physically but I could tell he wasn't there with me.

"I want to go to your party, Alice always surprise me," said Rachel.

"Yes, she's quite the party planner," I said, forking my peas and drinking small sips of water.

I didn't talk for the rest of the meal, neither did Jacob.

Afterwards, we sat in the living room and ate dessert, Jacob sat next to Rachel and Paul not with me.

Finally, I told him it was late, he nodded and drove me home.

When we arrived to the cottage, he opened my door.

I closed the door, leaned against the car and looked at my feet.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked when I finally looked at him.

"I said I would contribute, didn't I?"

He leaned hesitantly and kiss my lips briefly.

Before he got inside the car I said. "I love you."

He didn't look up when he said. "I know."


End file.
